A Turn For The Worse
by Nearlover7
Summary: Hey guys, Dib here. I have these records from Zim from a bit ago. He died recently. Either that or he disappeared, read these and try to find out the truth. Authors Note: This is rated T for a bit of blood and this gets creepy.


(Authors Note: I do not own anything I use in this. Enjoy...)

September 20th 2008

These humans are driving me crazy, everywhere I go I see them doing something idiotic. I want to go back, back to my own kind. Maybe some time I will. Taking over this place is starting to seem like a bad idea...

September 28th 2008

At this point I've stopped going to Skool, it's worthless to me now.

September 30th 2008

I saw a commercial for Bloaty's, it made me sick. How can humans stuff themselves with such garbage?

October 3rd 2008

Dib went away today, with three others. Well, that's one burden off of my shoulders. Something feels different, I closed the blinds on my window but I don't know why...

October 10th 2008

I was afraid to leave the house today, I locked the door.

October 13th 2008

What have I done with my life? Maybe I should've been a scholar instead of an invader. Is this what depression feels like?

October 15th 2008

I hate myself...

October 16th 2008

I love myself.

October 17th 2008

I hate myself

October 18th 2008

I love myself

October 20th 2008

I heard someone knocking on the door. I looked out the window and there was no one there...

October 22nd 2008

More knocking, the last two days... They've gotten louder.

October 24th 2008

knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock WHAT DO YOU WANT!

October 28th 2008

Whoever you are, please leave...

October 31st 2008

I'm so scarred from last Halloween to even leave my lab. Every time I close my eyes I see the evil teacher staring at me with her blood red eyes. Someone help...

November 2nd 2008

It's cold out, it's not bothering me. I haven't been leaving the house for weeks.

November 6th 2008

The knockings back again. Its so loud I can't even think. Help

November 10th 2008

Why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why WHY

November 13th 2008

I want to call the tallest, but they won't believe me. No one will. It's still knocking... Over and over and over and over and over...

November 20th 2008

I couldn't stand it anymore, I charged outside. I was yelling profanities that I had learned from my elderly neighbor with a strange voice. There was nothing, people stared... What is this thing?

November 26th 2008

This is a time of giving for this planet... I've only been given knocks...

November 28th 2008

GIR has run away, I haven't seen him since last week. I saw the shadow of my chair move.

November 30th 2008

I fell asleep and had a dream. I was in a blank void, I heard the knocking... I felt something behind me, but I couldn't turn around... Something was stopping me... For the first time in my life I actually want GIR with me.

December 7th 2008

I went over everything I've done wrong today. I've caused so much harm, so much suffering. Maybe the knocking is from the people I've harmed...

December 9th 2008

I think I'm going insane. I'm starting to question many things I've never even thought of before. Why am I here? Why was I sent to this place? Do I exist? My eyes are tricking me...

December 11th 2008

All I see is my Santa costume I once wore. The feeling of being "jolly" still haunts me now. I felt like I wasn't myself. Every time I close my eyes or even think I see the smile of that suit...

December 14th 2008

Help me

December 17th 2008

There's a girl outside my window. She has holes instead of eyes. She has white hair and she's saying something. Red stuff is oozing from her eyes. I rub my eyes but she's still there. Saying one thing... " Monster." She's mumbling it, over and over.

December 19th 2008

She's closer to the window, saying it louder. The knockings beginning again...

December 21st 2008

She's nearly inside, and she's almost smiling. Still repeating the same word...

December 25th 2008

Now she's inside, grinning. The red ooze coming out even faster. She's repeating the same word over and over. I think my time has come now... Goodbye


End file.
